Forlorn Feelings
by kenji1104
Summary: Lysithea's life hasn't been easy since the beginning, then she met the newest professor, thinking her life is about to change... only for it to go down the way she didn't expect. Warning: Angsty and Depressing Also why is Lysithea's name not in the character list in this site?


**Hello there everyone, this is the next Three Houses story I wrote and is separate in the continuity that Silent Song is part of.**

**This story is basically a dark and angsty alternative of my upcoming major project titled: The Last Scion of House Ordelia.**

**I had thought of this story while I was writing Silent Song and was still conceptualizing the Last Scion in my imagination, this is basically what would happen if Lysithea joins the Black Eagles house only to leave them during that specific moment in the game due to legitimate concerns.**

**Also why is Lysithea's name not in the character list in this site?**

* * *

Lysithea von Ordelia, the last scion of House Ordelia in her generation. The only remaining child of Count Ordelia has always been called a genius and a natural prodigy by her peers, though there are some truth to such praise, Lysithea preferred she was recognized for her hard work instead of attributing it to her natural Goddess given talent.

Such talent meant her two Crests that lies within her body. Unknown to most people, her Crests, specifically her second Crest was not a blessing from Goddess, it was a curse for her.

A cursed fate she was subjected to by the people of pale white skin and mysterious masks purportedly coming from the Adrestian Empire.

The vile experiments she was subjected along with her siblings and cousins which led to the continued misfortunes her family suffered, specifically her parents. Such tragedy led her to be the only remaining scion of House Ordelia in her generation and with a severely reduced lifespan, she didn't know how long she'll live but she was certain she won't even reach her mid adult years.

And as such, despite wanting to see justice happen for the people her family lost, she made it her mission to lend whatever remained of her life to help her parents and for them to live more peacefully.

It is here that at the young age of 15, the youngest age of admittance in the prestigious Officer's Academy in Garreg Mach Monastery, will she begin her plans for her parents' more comfortable future.

* * *

As a noble from the Leicester Alliance, she was obviously admitted to the Golden Deer house. Unlike the other two houses, her classmates are more diverse with the social status of their house being an even mix of commoners and people of nobility.

Led by the easygoing but cunning heir of House Riegan, Claude, Lysithea's days in the academy would be one of high significance in her cursed fate.

In the Imperial Year of 1180 under the month of the Great Tree Moon, a new face in Garreg Mach appeared just as the school year began.

In a training exercise between the three heads of each houses, Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude were aided by none other than Jeralt, a former captain of the Knights of Seiros along with his son, Byleth.

Upon escorting Claude and the other heads, both Jeralt and Byleth were presented before Rhea for the archbishop to confer her gratitude.

Outside the closed doors of Rhea's office and audience chamber, Claude tried to eavesdrop only to hear nothing.

"What are you doing?" Lysithea frowned, she was on her way to the library to return and get some new books, evidenced by the tomes and grimoires she hugged to her chest.

"Isn't it obvious? Trying to listen in to the guy who just saved my hide earlier." Claude replied with his head resting on his hands behind.

Lysithea heard of the life-threatening event Claude experienced, being ambushed by a bandit just as he and the other heads were training.

"What were you three even thinking going outside to the woods like that without anyone backing you up? Honestly, it's like you three were children who had to be supervised." Lysithea bluntly told off her house leader, chiding him of recklessness.

"I wouldn't even be surprised if you were the one who put them up for that!"

Claude merely smiled through from the berating of his younger housemate, her words coming in and out of his ears.

"Alright alright, do you need help carrying those books? Suppose I can help a little fiery maiden like you with those-"

Like stepping on a twig, Lysithea's thin patience snapped.

"OH THE AUDACITY! GOOD DAY CLAUDE!" Lysithea screeched out in annoyance after Claude pushed her trigger button of being treated like a child, something that greatly annoys her when people don't take her seriously as she wanted. She huffed along the way to the library as Claude chuckled at her expense.

Despite being their house leader and the eventual leader of the Alliance, Lysithea thought lowly of Claude as a person but in terms of his merit as a leader and strategist, it was the opposite.

* * *

Soon after, Lysithea found out from her peers that Claude's mysterious savior chose to become the homeroom professor for the Black Eagles house, apparently being attracted by Edelgard's house and its members much to Claude's disappointment who sensed something within him.

Claude's presumptions about Byleth indeed came true as a number of the most talented students in different houses found themselves being attracted by the mysterious professor and his uncanny way of teaching and improving his students.

Not only that, but the accomplishments he has done in service to the Church of Seiros along with his students gave him more renown than expected with even the elite of the knights marveling at his prowess and tactical mind.

It was only a matter of time until Lysithea would see for herself, what attracted the students to Byleth...

* * *

"Lysithea."

The girl in question paused in her steps to her dorm room when Byleth called for her as he came out of the greenhouse with a basket of freshly picked herbs and fruits.

"Oh professor." Lysithea muttered. "Is there something you need?" She hugged the books closer to her chest, still remembering that night when she had a chance encounter with the professor while trying to get her things back from the classroom that she forgot.

It was her first time having a direct conversation and interaction with the mysterious professor of the Black Eagles house and it is there that she finally got an idea why a lot of students are attracted to him.

Byleth shook his head.

"I figured if I can invite you out for tea later this afternoon? If you are not busy."

Lysithea's pink-red eyes widened at the invitation.

"I must ask… why…?" She asked the professor who looked at the basket of herbs and fruits he picked.

"There's something I wish for you to try, I have been trying out this sweet blend of tea and I figured-"

Lysithea extended her right hand as a gesture for Byleth to say no more.

"Say no more professor. I accept, I never say no to sweet things."

Byleth gave her a nod though Lysithea could somehow see what seems to be a…. Slight smile curling on the edges of his lips…? Was such a thing possible? The professor did have the infamous reputation of never being fazed or being just stone-cold in his facial expressions.

"Meet you at one of the court yard outside the dining hall?"

Lysithea nodded with a smile. "Please don't forget to bring other sweets too."

"I won't."

* * *

A few minutes after Lysithea gussied herself up for her tea time with Byleth, she was met by the sweet aroma of tea as she approached one of the courtyards with decorative metallic chairs and tables.

She was met by the scrumptious sight of sweets like cookies and sweet rolls on three-layered dessert stand as well as a plate of strawberry shortcake served on opposite sides of the table.

It seems Byleth was still fixing the table setting for tea time as he was still setting the white cups for the tea.

The professor caught sight of Lysithea drooling over the stacks of sweets she would consume, he gave her a nod as a gesture to come to the table.

As expected, Lysithea approached the table and sat herself down, staring starry-eyed at the sweets Byleth graciously provided.

"Tea?"

Lysithea snapped out of her reverie and glanced at Byleth who held the white teapot filled with the aroma of the sweet tea that permeated around them.

"It's honeyed fruit tea." Byleth spoke as if reading Lysithea's question at the tea she was being served with.

"Do you… um, have sugar? Lots, please." Lysithea responded slightly shyly as Byleth poured her cup with the sweet tea and gently push the sugar jar to her direction.

Much to Byleth's surprise, Lysithea suddenly started filling her cup of tea with unnatural amounts of sugar cubes before mixing it around with a teaspoon.

He watched as Lysithea took multiple sips of the over sweetened tea before releasing a satisfied sigh.

"I didn't know you could make tea so delicious professor." Lysithea complimented while looking at her half-full cup.

Byleth took a sip from his own cup, in his mind, he was thinking the only reason why the tea was delicious for Lysithea is because of the ungodly amounts of sugar in it.

"I dabbled in it from time to time, Ferdinand had me curious about it when he taught me months ago." Byleth responded rather plainly as expected.

Lysithea nodded before taking the fork set beside the plate with the strawberry shortcake and promptly began eating it with no restraint.

"Professor, if I may ask... " Lysithea spoke while still consuming the sweet cream of the cake, the spongy bread and fresh strawberries in her mouth.

"What reason did you invite me here for today? Not to be-" Lysithea swallowed the piece of food down her throat before finishing her sentence. "-rude mind you."

Byleth set down his cup on the saucer and eyed Lysithea, his blue eyes piercing through her red ones.

"Lysithea, I would like you to join mey class in the Black Eagles house."

The snow-haired noble stopped trying to fork another piece of cake she was attempting to piece with while looking at the professor.

"Professor…? W-Why?" Lysithea asked, barely composing herself from Byleth's bold request.

In her mind, she already has a hunch on why the professor of the Black Eagles wanted her in his class yet she hoped that was not the case.

"I have seen how determined you are in the pursuit of your studies, as if in a rush to achieve something, while it is not in my place to ask you such a personal question… I cannot help but feel… curious on your recent prowess."

Lysithea gave him a short nod to continue, knowing there was more to his explanation.

"I appreciate a hard worker when I see one." Byleth continued. "And I wish to have the opportunity to see such quality first hand especially from someone as young yet determined as you."

The moment Lysithea heard about the professor's analysis on her being a hard worker instead of attributing her prowess in her studies and magic to her 'blessed' Crest and talent, Lysithea appreciated Byleth's words for her but she wanted to confirm one more thing before she could give him an answer.

"Professor, please be truthful to me on my next question." Lysithea began as her heart beat faster than it should, why it was beating as such, she had no idea.

Byleth observed Lysithea clutching the fork tightly in her hand, surmising it would leave a mark on her palm as the utensil dug into her skin.

"Are the stories you heard about my talent a factor why you want to recruit me in your class?"

Byleth blinked at her as if perplexed why she even asked such a question. Lysithea nervously waited for the professor's response while staring at his eyes.

Lysithea didn't have to wait further when Byleth sighed and shook his head.

"I do not fully believe in the notion that just because a person was born with a talent for something, he would most likely excel on it. What I do believe is that even a frail girl can develop into one of the strongest warriors Fodlan has ever witnessed given time and dedication to such an aspiration. This is why I am drawn to you and as such, you're not who you are right now just because you were lucky to be born with talent. Even 'talented' individuals can be the worst if they didn't temper it with effort."

Byleth was met with an unsettling silence, Lysithea neither moved nor spoke as she looked on to him owl-eyed.

She didn't know if the person before her noticed but she was flushed red after hearing Byleth's answer to her question, she could even swear her heart skip a beat before beating even more rapidly than it used to.

"Lysithea? Are you alright?" Byleth asked her out of worry after almost a minute of silence.

The Ordelia heir snapped out of her silence.

"I-I'm sorry professor." She apologized quickly. "It's just that… I never thought I would hear those words from someone while I am enrolled in the Officer's Academy."

Lysithea continued. "Everyone I had known in here who would praise me for my performance in class would often attribute my knack for magic and my two Crests as the reason why, they won't even bother looking beyond to see how much I've been working and studying hard to reach that point!"

"Lysithea…"

"I-It just makes me happy to know that you've noticed how I've gotten to this point." Lysithea said while smiling brightly, a blush creeping on her cheeks while being unable to keep looking at the professor in the eyes.

Unknown to the Ordelia heir, she didn't see Byleth give a small but genuine smile towards her, a rare sight for anyone who knew him in Garreg Mach.

"Then would you?"

Lysithea finally raised her head up and nodded enthusiastically.

"As long you keep pushing me to the most challenging assignments you could give me then yes! I would love to join your class professor!"

Their moment continued on the remainder of the day as they went on to conclude their small tea party on a high and satisfying note both to Lysithea's stomach as well as her feelings. As for Byleth, he gained a very determined student he would eventually find enjoyment to teach.

* * *

Byleth's reputation as a professor who is strict, straightforward yet encourages his students to do better was right on the spot as Lysithea heard. He was efficient with how he factors in the strengths and weaknesses of his students and despite his mostly stone-cold exterior, Byleth was considerably close to those under his wing, bonding with them in his spare time.

It wasn't surprising that Edelgard is one of the students he is particularly close to, being the house leader after all would make them coordinate with each other to bring prestige to the house as well as the welfare of the students.

Lysithea, is also one of the students Byleth is most fond of, owing to her tireless efforts which Byleth found enjoyment in seeing such a determined student as well as a student who could also improve the way he teaches as she often points and challenges some of his teachings.

Needless to say, she was the star pupil of their house as soon as she set foot in it, not even the equally hard working Annette who joined the Black Eagles with Felix, could match up against her.

Soon, Lysithea momentarily forgot about the problems that had long plagued her, the harsh reality that the passage of time was the greatest threat to her life, she forgot those as she stayed close to the professor and genuinely had fun while learning under him.

Yet such days could only last when various problems arose. Miklan, the Sword of the Creator choosing Byleth, the Death Knight (which she dispatched with her magic) and Flayn's kidnapping has marred the days she dreamed of peacefully spending in the academy.

During this time, she had realized that she grew feelings beyond that of a student's admiration for her teacher, she was falling for him. It was thrilling but dangerous due to their status.

* * *

Lysithea along with the other students have begun to notice Byleth's stone cold exterior cracking, he was showing emotions more often than before and they couldn't feel any happier about it. His smile that was reserved only to those who deeply knew him like her and Edelgard was shown to everyone in their class after they won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

Then there was a clear emotion of anger to those responsible for Remire Village as well as towards the man known as Solon.

Such display of emotion, a new side of the professor seemed to be good news for them as many outside their house have begun to spread rumors that he is as his mercenary reputation had preceded: The Ashen Demon who was incapable of showing any human emotions.

* * *

It was the month of the Ethereal Moon of the Imperial year 1180.

The White Heron Cup had just ended, Dorothea won the dance contest for the Black Eagles with her grace and experience in the opera but that wasn't what took Lysithea's attention during the whole month.

"Have you heard of that legend about the Goddess Tower?"

Lysithea overheard a pair of friends talking on the seat behind her as she wrote on her notes, copying a book's content from the library to use as reference in her notebook. Sitting on a bench and table in the reception hall of the monastery.

"You mean that legend about a pair, a man and woman meeting there on the night of the ball?"

"Yes!" The other girl cheerfully confirmed. "Would it be nice if we could meet the man of our dreams on that night and make a wish…"

"Knowing you, you'd want Dimitri to be there on that night and wish you would be his queen when he ascends the throne."

The other girl shook her head. "I don't care much if I would become queen of Faerghus, being Dimitri's wife is enough for me." She responded with a dreamy and longing sigh.

Her friend scoffed. "I don't want to be involved in the political atmosphere included when with royalty so I'll just settle in to be Professor Byleth's partner if fate is so kind to me." She also heaved a sigh of longing of her own.

"That emotionally stunted but attractive professor? I doubt he'll give you that much affection if he did have the capacity to be in a relationship, romantic or not.."

Lysithea nearly snapped her writing quill in half whether it was the mention of the girl wanting to be the professor's partner or the remark of the girl's friend about Byleth being emotionally stunted and incapable of any form of emotional attachment.

'_You don't know him.'_

She wanted to say those words to them so badly. For her, the professor wasn't the type to be with someone who would only care about superficial looks and second, the other girl had the audacity to judge him as such when she didn't take the time to know him like Lysithea and the other students under Byleth do.

Lysithea loudly slammed the book close she was copying from which stopped the pair of friends from talking about the professor before promptly leaving the reception hall with an annoyed look, she instead decided to go to the library to enjoy the peace and quiet there, though the memory of the once kindly librarian, Tomas who happened to be Solon haunted her there.

She felt guilty for Solon's successful infiltration in the academy as it was House Ordelia who recommended him as Tomas into Garreg Mach, Edelgard told her it was no cause for guilt yet Lysithea still felt guilty regardless.

As Lysithea passed by the offices of the various staff of Garreg Mach on the second floor, she overheard a pair of voices speaking in one of the offices.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to see you for a while this month." Jeralt spoke in his usual gruff voice.

"You'll be back for the mission we would do together right?" She heard the professor asked.

"Yes, is that a sense of worry I can detect from you?"

She heard Byleth scoffed.

"I'm always worried whenever you go off somewhere."

Jeralt chuckled at his response.

"Don't worry, I always come back." He responded towards his son with a reassuring tone. Like Byleth, Jeralt was also known as a man who reserved his own emotions but less colder than the professor, he just seemed more intimidating due to his grizzled appearance.

"It's just sad that I won't be able to see you dance at the ball. Must be a terrible sight to behold." Jeralt mused, earning another scoff of amusement from his son at the light banter.

"Take care, father." Byleth said with a warm tone.

"You too kid… you too."

Lysithea swiftly walked passed the office the professor and Jeralt were in to make her way to the library as soon as she felt Jeralt taking steps outside of the office.

"Stupid girls, thinking about such things while still studying. Why don't they prioritized over more important matters than just daydreaming?" Lysithea quietly huffed to herself while continuing on her notes in the library, finding the silence more pleasant than any talk of romance or the ball.

* * *

Soon enough, the night of the ball came.

The dance started with Edelgard and Dimitri leading their respective partners as the students watched the initial participants of the dance. Some were still obviously hesitant to invite their chosen partners into the floor but many of the girls immediately went towards the new professor who was quietly watching the dance on the side.

Lysithea, who sat on a table, eating a slice of white cake served to her, watched in irritation at the flock of girls asking for the increasingly uneasy professor to dance with them.

"He's quite popular huh…?" Hilda suddenly said as he sat beside Lysithea.

Lysithea didn't mind to glance at her former classmate and just glared at the flock of girls pestering Byleth.

"They're not even from our house yet they want to dance with him, acting so brazenly like this." Lysithea commented, her frown growing even more and more evident.

Hilda smirked teasingly at the Ordelia heir.

"What are you planning to do about it?"

Lysithea finally looked at Hilda with an annoyed frown but the Goneril girl kept smirking at her as if expecting her to do something.

"Maybe he'll dance with one of them just to shut them up or…. Run away from them, either way you'll miss your chance."

Lysithea gripped the fork she was holding, despite her weak physical strength, it felt like she could still bend the silverware while strengthened by her magic and fueled by her emotions.

She inwardly cursed Hilda for giving her more thoughts to get irritated and worried about, the final straw finally came for Lysithea when one of the girls had the audacity to wrapped her arms around Byleth's left arm and tried to drag him to the dance floor.

Roughly letting go of the fork she held that fell to the plate of the unfinished slice of cake, Lysithea stormed her way towards the crowd of girls flocking around her teacher, using her smaller size to her advantage, she managed to push through the mob of girls and finally took Byleth's hand.

Byleth immediately recognized the hand that held his, having seen and felt it during the times he taught her, was assisted by her in various tasks and was healed by her faith magic after battles, he could tell by memory and feeling that the hand was Lysithea.

Lysithea's sudden tug to him to the dance floor earned the attention of most of the students as well as the ire of those crowd of girls who flocked and pestered Byleth for a dance.

Even Byleth was still in shock, his bright blue eyes that were rarely fazed, were wide open.

Lysithea furiously blushed on what she just did in front of so many people but she knew there was no turning back, she did the customary bow which Byleth awkwardly emulated before taking his left hand with her right, due to her height, Lysithea could only reach Byleth's right bicep as opposed to holding his shoulder.

"Lysithea—"

"Please don't say anything else and just dance." Lysithea interrupted him as they danced around, her blush intensified many folds when Byleth's warm blue eyes dawned at her and he smiled.

"Thank you."

Byleth said, defying her request for silence before they continued on the night as they danced. Lysithea, didn't think her heart would beat any faster than it used to.

* * *

After they departed the dance floor, Byleth immediately took his leave to avoid the same mob of girls. Lysithea also took her leave, unable to deal with the stares and smirks (from Hilda specifically) that were being thrown at her for the stunt she just pulled.

Going out of the hall, she took in the nightly breeze, she noticed there were other students outside the hall too in different places, talking to each other be it friends or partners, some were even snogging each other publicly.

Then, she caught sight of her dance partner earlier, heading into a tower with dimly lit interiors.

Lysithea recognized the tower, it was the Goddess Tower that the students from the past weeks has been harping about, she would have figured out many students would be in line to get in there to follow the legend about it yet it seems they have forgotten about such a thing due to the ongoing festivities.

Despite the dimly lit interior of the tower, Lysithea didn't feel any fear as she walked up the stairs to the top floor of the tower, it was upon stepping foot on the last did Lysithea see Byleth with his back facing her, he looked deep in thought or was waiting for someone.

"Professor…?" Lysithea softly called out. Byleth turned around to face her with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes? Oh it's you Lysithea, is something the matter?"

Lysithea shook her head, "I saw you wandering off to this tower—" she thought of a quick lie to justify her coming after him.

"I thought you might be lost or something, so I followed you inside."

Byleth was the one to shake his head this time.

"I just wanted to hide from any of those students." Byleth replied. "I have you to thank for saving me there."

Lysithea immediately blushed at the mention of the dance and hung her head low.

"A-Ah yes… you're welcome…" She muttered shyly, losing her ever present confidence as each second passed by with her beloved professor alone.

"Thank you." Byleth said in gratitude. "I could always count on my favorite student."

Lysithea blushed even deeper red at the flattery, normally such things wouldn't affect her yet when it came from the professor, it meant so much.

"Professor… I—" Lysithea curled her hands into fists as she looked Byleth into the eye, barely holding back her feelings.

Yet despite the surge of willpower she had, it faded at the last second and the silence that followed left the professor wondering what she wanted to say, she had been looking at him for almost a minute now and he was getting concerned if she experienced some kind of paralysis.

"Lysithea? Is there something you want to say—"

"I-I just want to say that d-don't you stay too long out here! You'll catch your death of c-cold out here!" The white-haired girl blurted out all of a sudden as she rushed out of the tower, though not without making her wish in her mind.

She wanted to be with him when she grows up to the point that she won't be treated as a child, she loves the professor and she hoped he will return such affections back. It was wishful thinking but she sincerely believed that they would bear fruit in the future.

Unknown to her, as she ran outside of the tower, Edelgard was on her way in, both having failed to see each other.

* * *

Lysithea's hopes for a smooth and good student life for the remainder of the school year was completely shattered by the subsequent events that occurred after the ball and she held Edelgard responsible for such a thing, two months after the ball, Edelgard suddenly rose to power.

With her ascension as the ruler of the Adrestian Empire, Edelgard promptly declared her intentions to dismantle the Church of Seiros' influence and waged war on them as well as those daring to ally themselves to Rhea.

Despite being a member of the Black Eagles, Lysithea refused to answer Edelgard's call for arms and she hoped the professor would as well but much to her shock, the professor sided with Edelgard for whatever reason unknown to her.

She didn't take part in the assault on Garreg Mach, a battle that would eventually become Edelgard's first victory against Rhea, instead, Lysithea was one of the many who evacuated from Garreg Mach to return to Ordelia territory and tell her parents the terrible news.

Lysithea did weigh her options of whether leaving or aiding Edelgard and the professor on their conquest, maybe there is a reason why Edelgard would suddenly do such a thing besides the talk from people that she did it for power and total domination of Fodlan.

She wanted to aid the professor like how he aided her in her studies and saving her from the many dangerous battles they experienced together during their time at the academy. What held her back was the thought of her parents being further targeted by the enraged Alliance lords who would hold them accountable for her 'betrayal' of the Alliance by siding with the Adrestian Empire.

That and how she could not find any other reason for joining the Empire with her parents after what members of the Empire did to House Ordelia following the Hrym rebellion, what they DID to her, her siblings and cousins and how her life was nothing but a cursed one afterwards.

She wasn't willing to let her parents experience any form of suffering from the Empire any longer and thus with a heavy heart, she steeled herself for war to protect them.

Though word of Byleth's disappearance reached her ears, many believed the esteemed stoic professor was dead and she was one of them. She mourned him privately, the wish she made in the Goddess Tower was all for naught as the person she loved chose to side to her nation and family's enemy and he paid for it with his life.

* * *

Five years passed, Lysithea couldn't believe that she would experience a full-scale war in her entire (remaining) lifetime. It just made her view of the world more dreary than it was.

She's heard news of the death of this key military person or the capture of this territory, a skirmish there and a retreat here. She was glad her classmates back in the Golden Deer were relatively unharmed during those years.

She was even more relieved when House Ordelia hasn't been directly involved in terms of their territory despite Ordelia territory being in close proximity to House Hrym which the Empire still holds a firm grip over.

Lysithea, now matured into a fine young woman, arrived at the double steel doors leading inside the Leicester Alliance Roundtable conference room within the castle of Derdriu, the seat of Duke Riegan.

She waited as the guards near the door opened each side to grant her passage while she was accompanied by House Ordelia bodyguards behind her. Even with the doors closed, she could hear voices within arguing about something.

"Lady Lysithea of House Ordelia has arrived." An attendant within the very spacious and decorated room announced Lysithea's arrival.

The arguing stopped as the lords seated around a decorated and ornamented round table looked at Lysithea, they acknowledged her presence with their own nods and greetings.

"Lady Ordelia or should I say, Countess Ordelia?" Margrave Edmund called her with a nod of acknowledgement yet he was unsure on what rank Lysithea holds.

"I am not the countess yet, Margrave Edmund. I only came to speak on behalf of my father." Lysithea politely corrected Marianne's adoptive father.

A man with faded purple hair scoffed.

"Count Ordelia failed to attend another conference at this moment? What other matter is important to him other than the future of the Alliance right now?" He asked with a tone that sounded like an accusation than a question.

Lysithea nearly glared at Lorenz' father but maintained a tightly held fake smile.

"Apologies, Count Gloucester but my father is trying to muster troops to contribute to the defense of the Alliance, he'd rather tend to that than just trying to sit and look important." Lysithea sharply responded which took Count Gloucester and Lorenz (who was standing behind his father's seat) aback.

Holst chuckled at Lysithea's feistiness to speak to a member of a powerful noble house. The pink haired smirked at the appalled looks of the Gloucester head.

"Looks like she got your tongue there Count Gloucester." Holst chuckled amusingly which earned a glare from the purple haired man.

"I, for one, appreciate your effort to represent your father, Lady Lysithea." Duke Holst stood up from his seat before bowing courteously at the white haired woman, his mannerisms and demeanor changing to that of formality and courtesy.

"Please, take a seat." Margrave Edmund gestured her to an empty seat in between another empty seat and Duke Holst'.

Lysithea noticed the empty seat beside her as well as another one in between Count Gloucester and Margrave Edmund's. It seems Duke Riegan has yet to arrive despite the conference happening just inside his home, as for the second empty seat, she didn't have a clue who it belonged to.

"The audacity of Duke Riegan coming in late…" Count Gloucester impatiently grumbled which was ignored by the other lords.

Margrave Edmund simply kept reading at a compilation of parchment that held messages and records while Holst tapped his gauntlet-covered hands on the table to offset some of the boredom, Lysithea kept her hands on her lap, creating a calm and composed impression.

"Looks like my sister is on point, you do look beautiful."

Lysithea blinked and glanced at Duke Holst who was staring at her.

"Pardon?"

Holst shook his head. "I don't mean to sound too… flattering but my younger sister always kept talking about how the daughter of Count Ordelia has the huge potential to be the most beautiful lady of the Alliance, it seems she wasn't wrong based on what I see right now." Holst smiled.

"I am surprised no one has courted you yet."

Lysithea looked down on the table's surface with a downcast look.

"With the ongoing war, I'm afraid I cannot afford to waste time on entertaining suitors, Duke Holst." Lysithea responded with a sad smile.

It wasn't because there were no suitors for Lysithea during these past years, it was more like she rejected them before any offers of marriage comes out of her potential suitors' lips. She didn't want to waste time on them and she couldn't find it in her heart to fall for another man at the moment, considering the last time she held feelings for someone… that man died.

Holst saw through the smile and knew that it was a sensitive topic for her and instead decided to drop it altogether out of respect.

"I understand, war is a messy thing. For obvious reasons, I had my fill of it." Holst lamented at his position of defending Fodlan from Almyran incursions at Fodlan's Throat.

The steel doors opened once again, taking the attention of the lords around the roundtable once more.

"Duke Riegan and Lady Judith of Daphnel has arrived." The attendant announced as Claude revealed himself along with Judith of House Daphnel, both walking towards the table in unison with their respective bodyguard as the attendant left the room, closing the doors behind him.

"Sorry for being late, there was an important matter that needed to be discussed with Judith and Nader." Claude halfheartedly apologized with his usual and easygoing smile.

Count Gloucester scoffed at Claude, particularly annoyed for his tardiness to attend his own conference he hosted as well as his laidback attitude. Lorenz, simply stayed silent and gave Claude a curt nod.

"Lysithea. Duke Holst." Claude said and gave both a small bow to which they returned, Claude then pulled his seat before positioning himself.

Duke Riegan and Judith then sat on their respective seats as every lord at the roundtable looked at Claude.

"Let the roundtable conference begin." Claude announced, resting his elbows on the table and clenched his hands together in front of his face.

"How fares everyone?" Claude began and eyed everyone sat around the table.

Count Gloucester first spoke with his usual pompousness.

"Margrave Edmund here still refuses to send his men to defend our borders should the Adrestian Empire attacks!" The count pointed out towards the calm but increasingly irritated man just two seats from his.

Margrave Edmund simply sighed.

"And I kept telling you it is not possible. While House Edmund is a member of the Roundtable, you must understand that our power isn't that of military strength, it's more on our economy. House Edmund only has enough to protect our own territory."

Claude sighed before speaking up. "As much as I agree that we need every lord to participate in the defense of the Alliance, I must concur with the Margrave here."

Count Gloucester grumbled, apparently anticipating Claude defending anyone he goes against with but the Duke of House Riegan wasn't finished yet.

"Yet, perhaps you can fund our defenses in ways of buying better equipment or hiring skilled mercenaries to bolster our ranks?" Claude suggested while looking at the Margrave.

Margrave Edmund nodded in agreement but had his own reservation.

"While that is possible, what about our defenses in Fodlan's Throat? I have recently just contributed my finances to its fortifications and if that is neglected we—"

Holst spoke up all of a sudden. "Almyra isn't going to be a problem anytime soon."

"How can you be so sure of that, Duke Holst?" The Margrave questioned with raised eyebrows.

Holst glanced at Claude before answering the question, something that Lysithea didn't fail to notice, she was sure Claude slightly smiled at Holst.

"I made arrangements that Almyra won't be a thorn in our side anytime soon so we can focus on what's happening in Fodlan." The pink-haired duke reassured, the other Alliance seemed to trust Holst' word for it due to how reliable the duke is in defending the Leicester Alliance from Almyran incursions.

"Count Gloucester, what news regarding the continued deception you play as a supporter of the Empire?" Claude asked to which the purple-haired count sighed, any sign of pompousness he displayed earlier faded.

"I'm afraid the Empire isn't buying the ruse about our 'neutrality' anymore."

"I already expected Edelgard wouldn't keep falling for that one, that woman is too shrewd."

Claude took a deep sigh, a rare sight for Lysithea as she always thought Claude's brilliant strategic mind always has contingency in store for every setback.

"Then, it is time I should tell all of you why I gathered everyone here including House Ordelia." Claude grimly began, unclenching his hands and pushing himself to slouch on his seat.

All eyes went on him.

"I have long suspected that Edelgard had made plans to invade us first which was supposed to be the nature of this conference but latest developments from earlier suggests that the Empire is making their way towards the Great Bridge of Myrrdin."

As if on cue, the lords around the table except for Judith led out gasps of shock at the news.

"Are you certain?!" Margrave Edmund exclaimed out.

"I'm certain. It was my scouts who found out about their march." Judith confirmed grimly before standing up and opening scrolled up map, laying it down on the middle of the table for the Alliance lords to see.

Claude stood up from his seat and pointed at Garreg Mach's location in the map of Fodlan.

"Edelgard has amassed a bulk of her forces inside Garreg Mach, we initially suspected she was planning on attack on Faerghus but that all changed and are now marching to Myrrdin, take control of it to get a foothold in Alliance territory before going through Ordelia territory—"

Lysithea's heart skipped a beat upon the mention of her family's territory and the possibility of her parents and subjects being directly involved in the war.

"Their aim being…?" Holst asked before Claude swiftly answered him.

"Here. I suspect Edelgard plans to take over Derdriu and dismantle the Alliance to add the remaining forces of the Alliance into her ranks before she sets her eyes on Faerghus." Claude responded while relaying his suspicions of Edelgard's plans.

The lords of the Alliance looked unsettled with Lysithea looking more and more worried for what will happen to her family should Edelgard's army sweeps through them, they didn't have much men to stand up against the Imperial army.

"Then what do you plan on doing then, Claude?" Lysithea spoke up for the first time, questioning the duke.

"The plan is this." Claude then pointed out at Myrrdin in the map.

"Judith will lead an army to mount a defense on Myrrdin. We could use the fortifications to our advantage to slow down the advance of the Imperial army, long enough for us to fortify Derdriu. Should Derdriu fall, the Alliance will pretty much lose this war."

The lords present began to talk among each other at Claude's plan.

"I have a plan and if this works, we can turn the tables against Edelgard in Derdriu, breaking their army and leaving them exposed for a counterattack but for this plan to succeed, I need each and every lord to cooperate with me."

There was a brief silence for a moment with each lord glancing at one another before nodding in agreement.

"House Gloucester stands by House Riegan."

"House Edmund will provide any support it can to House Riegan."

"You already know my answer on this, boy." Judith chuckled, sitting on her chair with arms folded while smirking.

"Same for me as well, it's high time we fight back against the Empire!" Holst exclaimed with anticipation, punching his left palm with his right fist.

"House Ordelia will also contribute, the future of our families relies on this." Lysithea firmly said.

Claude smiled at the lords present and nodded.

"Once the plans are finalized, I will send word. For now, this conference is adjourned." Claude said in finality, the cue for the lords to leave the conference room with Lysithea being the last one to leave her seat, already having plans to go back to Ordelia territory.

"Lysithea."

The white-haired heir of House Ordelia paused in her steps as she was left behind with Claude within the conference room.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's a reason why I asked Count Ordelia to send you here in his stead." Claude smirked at her, Lysithea frowned at his smirk as if knowing what is to come.

She sighed and began to assume its one of Claude's stupid teasing on her.

"Claude, if you intend to do what I think you're going to do then drop it." Lysithea growled. "I have no time to waste anymore to deal with your—"

What she expected to escape from Claude's lips was perhaps the most shocking and troubling news she heard that day or throughout the five years.

"**Teach is alive."**

Lysithea's world stopped for a brief moment as her mind struggled to take in the newfound revelation that was relayed to her.

"And he is leading the Imperial army to Myrrdin."

* * *

Lysithea didn't take the news of Byleth's return well, normally she would have been happy but the fact that upon his return, he would set his sight towards the Alliance without any hesitation ruined any semblance of joy and relief she felt for the man she loved.

Nonetheless, when she returned to Ordelia territory, she had her parents evacuate the lands to go to Derdriu or any other city to safeguard them.

Yet her parents refused to go if she didn't come with them, something Lysithea couldn't afford to do. She refused to listen to their pleas, reasoning that she has an obligation to use her (cursed) powers to contribute to the Alliance but despite her claims, her other reason was that she wanted to see it for herself, the professor.

Volunteering to take command of a group of mages in Myrrdin, Lysithea found herself reunited with a bunch of familiar faces during her days in Garreg Mach.

Ignatz, having become an accomplished archer for the Alliance, Raphael was accompanying him. Leonie was there as well, leading her own battalion of mercenaries, being employed by House Edmund to support the defense of Myrrdin.

Their reunion was short-lived when the sound of war trumpets filled the air around Myrrdin, signalling the arrival of the Imperial army.

The battle soon began, Lysithea stood behind, waiting for her chance to bombard the attacking Imperial army with her spells. The sound of weapons clashing, of flesh being rent and screams of anguish filled Myrrdin.

For a while, the battle seemed to be in a stalemate until a huge slab of burning rock fell from the sky above Ignatz and Raphael, only a few distance away from Lysithea.

Lysithea desperately tried to conjure up a powerful spell of her own to counteract but it was too late. She was also too late to see that the one who casted the powerful Meteor spell was none other than Dorothea, who found out that Ignatz and Raphael were soundly repelling Imperial soldiers with their skills.

The slab of burning rock detonated upon impact on the ground, sending heated shockwaves around the area and causing smoke to cloud Lysithea's vision as she fell on her back from the shockwave of the meteor's impact.

Lysithea coughed from the ash and smoke that filled her lungs, she blinked multiple times in pain as particles of ash found its way in her eyes.

Her battalion was still intact as the ash and dust began to clear up to reveal the horrific sight before her.

The barricade and the troops defending it were decimated completely from the meteor, some who were lucky to still be alive from the deadly spell Dorothea has conjured from afar, were unlucky enough to be burned alive from residual fire.

Their screams of anguish as their flesh were cooked by the harsh fire filled Lysithea with dread, such dread was amplified when she saw Ignatz' limp body on the charred ground, his shattered glasses were inches away from his bloodstained burning corpse, still clutching on his broken bow. Raphael rushed to see his friend, only to look on in horror.

Lysithea remembered how Ignatz wanted nothing else in life other than simply wanting to do more than just spend his time painting canvas upon canvas. She remembered how eager Ignatz was in his studies and how he wanted to keep on helping everyone he could.

Now, he is nothing more than just burning corpse and such a sight filled her with rage.

Her hands crackled with dark magical energy and unleashed such energy from her hands to cause a pillar of dark magic to erupt from below the charging Imperial soldiers.

The pillar of dark magic soon exploded and shrouded her vision of the enemy's lines with smoke.

Lysithea and the remaining soldiers of the Alliance waited with bated breath until a storm of arrows emerged from the smoke, bombarding and piercing every unlucky soul caught enough within the range.

Next, they heard cries of war as soldiers from the Imperial army rushed towards them with weapons drawn and raised to the air, ready to swing them down.

Raphael, fueled by anguish and rage, fought off the charging Imperial soldiers with his axe and fists, pummeling anyone who would dare cross his path.

Leonie soon arrived with her cavalry to charge towards the charging Imperial soldiers only for Ferdinand to come in as well with his own battalion of mounted Imperial knights, clashing with Leonie's band.

Lysithea tried to thin down the numbers of the enemies her former Golden Deer classmates were fighting until she heard Raphael's screams of pain.

Arrows pierced Raphael's sturdy body with a final one piercing his chest, Bernadetta was set to fire another arrow to Raphael's head only for Caspar to rush in screaming his battle cry and cleaving his axe onto Raphael's chest, effectively ending the latter's life with a vicious blow from his sharpened axe.

As if such a site wasn't enough, Lysithea saw Ferdinand piercing through Leonie's horse with his lance after a hard battle, unhorsing the mercenary violently. Leonie quickly recovered to continue her fight against the Aegir noble until she felt her guts spilling out of her stomach when Petra slashed her across with speed as that of a wind.

It was obvious by now in Lysithea's eyes as she watched her comrades get overwhelmed and fall one by one, Myrrdin is lost. She couldn't believe that despite the stalemate of the war for five years, the Empire is beginning to show its overwhelming power.

She hasn't seen such effectiveness ever since… ever since… the professor…

Lysithea's pink red eyes widened in shock as a figure wearing mostly black, emerged from the ash and smoke, in his right hand he held a sword glowing with unfathomable power, his ashen green hair lightly tossed around from the gusts of wind.

"The Ashen Demon! The Ashen Demon!" The cries and screams of celebration and dread from Imperial soldiers and Alliance soldiers alike were heard as Byleth walked passed the carnage that he helped created by instructing his students.

Lysithea looked on as she saw how time hasn't changed her beloved professor, he still looked the same after all those years that passed as if he was frozen or sealed somewhere. Every Alliance soldier that comes across him were effortlessly dispatched by him with quick slashes from the Sword of the Creator he wielded, easily cutting through their armor like it was nothing.

Those cold eyes of his were still the same as he fought, he showed no particular remorse to anyone he came across, his sword bloodied.

Then, the moment came. After slaying another Alliance soldier, Byleth caught sight of her.

His eyes widened upon seeing that the white haired girl he used to teach back then has now grown and matured into a fine young woman.

"Lysithea…?"

"Professor."

The two stared at each other from a distance, both beholding each other.

"What are you doing here?"

Lysithea bit her lip as she barely held together the flood of emotions that swept within her, her heart beat even more rapidly than it used to be when she was with the professor's company.

"Defending the Alliance from Edelgard…. And from you." Lysithea responded with conflict in her voice, her hands cackled with magical energies.

Byleth noticed such a thing with his keen and sharpened observation.

"Stand down Lysithea, I don't want to kill you."

Lysithea clenched her fists tighter as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, she knew what she was signing up for when she volunteered to partake in Myrrdin's defense. She already accepted the harsh truth that she will have to come to blows with her former classmates and professor.

Yet, why did it hurt her so much after garnering up such a resolve?

"I'm sorry professor but I can't let you pass." Lysithea lamented and with that, she unleashed multiple spheres of dark magic from her hands, Byleth's hesitation nearly proved to be his undoing as he barely dodged his former student's attacks.

Every magic spell in her arsenal, she threw at him, she threw them towards him and it felt like she stabbed her heart with daggers on her own as memories of her time with Byleth in Garreg Mach flooded her mind.

Byleth dodged every spell but was forced to parry some, he came nearer and nearer, closing the distance between him and Lysithea until the latter unleashed the power of Hades once more, dark energy erupted from below Byleth who spun around to his side before the hollow circle on the hilt of the Sword of the Creator glowed brightly.

The professor's legendary sword began to break off its form as it extended into a whip-like sword, after determining the distance, Byleth plunged his sword forward as the whip form of the sword hit its mark.

Lysithea fell on both her knees as she felt the deep bleeding wound on the side of her body, feeling the excruciating pain of her flesh being severely damaged by the legendary sword Byleth possessed.

Byleth retracted the sword back to its initial sword form and approached the bleeding Lysithea, looking down at her with nothing but sorrow in his eyes.

"Professor…"

"It didn't have to end this way, Lysithea."

Lysithea looked up to see the saddened eyes of the man she loved and thought dead all these years, it almost gave her a sense of relief that he actually felt saddened on what he did, that he cared despite it all.

"That's the last of my energy…" Lysithea breathed out heavily as she touched her wound and looked at her hand blood-drenched hand.

"If you're going to kill me, make it quick." Lysithea's voice cracked, she saw Byleth's eyes widen even more.

"I-I don't have much… to live for…"

Byleth tightly held onto the handle of his sword as Lysithea's life slowly faded in front of him.

"You were my favorite student, Lysithea… you meant… so much to me…"

Lysithea managed to stifle a smile as tears rushed down to her cheeks as she finally gained the courage to tell him what she always wanted to back in the Goddess Tower.

"I love you… Professor Byleth…"

She remembered her wish, the wish of her foolish younger fifteen year old self that she made in the night of the ball. How fate so cruel enough to deny that from her after all what she's been through. She at least wanted her life to end on a better note, with the man she held feelings for.

"I'm sorry… Lysithea." Byleth raised his sword above his head to finally put an end to the twenty-one years of suffering that is Lysithea's life.

"Father, mother… I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…" Lysithea lamented as the Sword of the Creator descended down towards her.

She loved him… and he returned by cutting her shortened life even shorter.

As Byleth looked down on his latest handiwork, he felt something he hasn't felt since Jeralt died.

"Professor…?" Edelgard called out softly out of concern from behind, she held Aymr as the battle raged around them.

Byleth faced her with a sight she didn't expect to see, tears were flowing out of his green eyes as the blood of his favorite student dripped down from the edge of his sword and mixed into the puddle of blood below him.

* * *

**And with that, I shed my tears writing this story.**

**I don't know what came to me when I decided to materialize this story into written form, Lysithea has suffered enough as it was and I just made it worse for her and Byleth in this story.**

**Rest assured that the Last Scion ends much much better than this one, I do hope you guys can read that even for those who aren't Byleth and Lysithea fans (hope I can convince some to actually support them lol kidding).**

**I also cut a lot of scenes in this story because I felt like it would reveal much of The Last Scion of House Ordelia and I would just end up copy-pasting them into that story, didn't want to give you guys the impression I was too lazy XD**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this and watch out for the first chapter of The Last Scion of House Ordelia soon!**


End file.
